Come Back Home
by PerfectDoll
Summary: "Can I come back home?" First OUAT fanfic and first English story, so I'm very exciting! Hope you like!


Finally, after dealing with Elsa, everything was alright in Storybrook. They have found her sister Anna and this made her gave up from revenge and made her help them with Hans, the real bad guy behind this. They were celebrating the news friends in Granny and everybody was there, everybody, less Regina. She wasn't there; she preferred her house, her solicitude.

Regina knew that Henry wished her there, but she couldn't just stay there seeing everybody happy, seeing _him_ happy with _his wife_ and his son. No, her heart wouldn't deal with the pain of that. She already talked to Snow that she would stay at home resting and sleeping a little. The princess knew that it wasn't because of this, but she didn't say a word and nodded, wishing her best.

She was at her living room drinking a glass of wine and watching something in the tv, trying to not think of them, but it was impossible, that smell of forest was still there after all this time. She could still feel his strong arms around her, his breath in his hair, and that feeling of security that he gave to her every time he was around. Then, she realized she left a lonely tear drop her eyes, and she cleaned faster.

She turned up the volume of television and tried to keep all her attention in the culinary show, thinking that she could try to do for Henry, or the Charmings, she doesn't know. She really liked to cook and once she starts doing something, everything goes away and she doesn't have any problems.

_Maybe. – She whisper to herself drinking a little of her wine, stopping when she ear the phone rings.

She picked up and smile when she recognized her son's voice on the other side.

__Why aren't you here?_ – He asked.

_Oh honey, I'm not in the mood today. – She says, Henry doesn't need to know the real reason that she wasn't there. – Maybe another day.

__But everybody is here, asking where you are!_ – He says and she suddenly thinks in him and that smell comes in her mind once again.

_Sorry Henry. – She answer. – But I swear I will go next time.

__Ok._ – He whisper disappointed. _– Good night mom. I love you._

_Love you more. – She says and hangs up.

Sitting again in the couch with her glass in hands, she remembered when he was there by her side one night, they were alone and watching nothing, just enjoying each other. It was the first night they made love, and also the first night he said he loves her, with all the words. And she felt so happy, so complete that nothing could destroy her feeling of happiness. Until Emma appear with his dead-wife Marian. And everything ended, her happy ending was over, and she was left in the darkness once again.

Sometimes, her Evil Queen side though in revenge, killing everything the blond loved and was important for her; killing Marian in front of Robin eyes; and destroy that damn city. But Henry came to her when this angry feeling appeared, and Roland too, that sweet little boy that she felt in so easily. And the Evil Queen disappears and Regina comes back with all that feeling of Robin going away without looking back.

She shook her head when she noticed that sadness returning to her, turning off the TV and giving up to the wine. She couldn't just stay there and cry when think about Robin and the life they could have together. No, she is not like this and any men would change her. She stood up and walked to her bathroom, a good bath would make her feel better. And when she fells the hot water in her body, she notices she was right.

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_ A voice said in her mind and her eyes widely open, thinking of every time he said that to her, especially that day when he found out that she killed his wife in the past. His eyes were so sad and disappointed, looking at her and seeing in her eyes the regret and the sadness. She wished he could say something, but nothing was said, and he left her in the cold streets of Storybrook, alone. And she hated that, without knowing what he feels or thinks, only with her hope to be forgive and that he would miss her, or not.

And he was so happy to see her that night, but after that, nothing happened between them, even a small smile. Regina sighed when though about that, even with all good things she did, her past still cursed her. She finished her bath and went to her bedroom, she really needed a good night of sleep, and maybe, the next day, would be better to her. She laid in her bed and, before closing her eyes, she whisper to herself:

_Where are you?

X

Robin was in Granny seeing his family in front of her, Marian smiling to her son and watching him eats a piece of cake. It was a really good sensation, but he also feels that something was missing, something very important, and when he see around him, he noticed that someone was missing, his Queen, Regina. She wasn't there.

_Something is wrong? – Marian asked. He blinked a little and looked at her.

_Nothing. – He said while standing up. – I just have to see something.

Marian didn't say anything, but saw her husband going to Henry, the Evil Queen's son. Henry looked at him confused, but answered him with a smile. Robin nodded and came back to his family, sitting a little bit nervous.

_Robin, what's the matter? – She asked once again.

_It's nothing, it's just… - He tried to say, but when he noticed little Roland looking at him, he shouted up. Marian looked to her son and asked him to go see baby Neal and talk a little with Snow White and the Ice Queen.

_I know you Robin, something is bothering you. – She smiled to him, but when she didn't see her smile, she discovered what the matter was. – Do you want to talk outside?

He nodded and both go outside, looking into each other's eyes.

_It's her, it isn't? – Marian asked and his eyes glanced. – I knew it.

_Marian, I'm sorry. It's just… - Robin tried to say, but he couldn't find the words to say about that to Marian.

_You miss her. – She said. – I know that, Robin. And I know she misses you, a lot. I can see in your eyes when you are next each other.

He looked at her and saw her smiling, a sad smiling, she already knew about his feeling to the Queen. Robin held her arm and smiled to her softly.

_Marian, I love you. – He whisper, but he knew that was a lie, he doesn't love her, at least, not like before.

_I know that, and I love you. – Marian whisper. – But not like before, you heart belongs to someone else, and I respect that.

_You do? – He asks.

_The only thing I want to see is your happiness, Robin. Please, don't do this anymore to you, to me, to us! – She said talking about their family. – Be happy!

_Oh, Marian. – He whispers holding her. – I don't know how to thank you.

_I know how. – She answer. – Doing what you got to do: going back to her.

He smiled and gives her a kiss in the forehead, before running and letting her there, smiling and going back inside where her only love was, her son. When she entered, she heard Snow's voice:

_Where is Robin?

_Going back home. – She answered smiling with the princess.

X

The bell rang furious in Regina's house and she woke up frightened, being surprised by that annoying sound. She walked fast to the door, thinking that was Henry to sleep there or to say about a new threat in the city. But, when she opened she felt a wave of surprise in her when her eyes met his charming blue eyes in her.

_Robin. – She whispered trying to reset herself.

_Regina. – He said smiling to her. – I'm a stupid man! I was a fool when I let you go that way! I was an idiot when I didn't fight for us!

_What are you saying? – She asked looking to the street. – Where are your family?

_They are at Granny. – He answered and then continued. – You never killed Marian, she is here, alive, and I love her.

_Good to you. – She said still trying to understand him.

_Yes, it is. But my heart doesn't belong to her anymore! – He exclaims. – Of course I will love her; she's the mother of my son. But it's you I want; it's you that I claim everyday. I just… I just can't live without you anymore! I love you Regina!

She felt tears dropping her eyes when she heard that, and her heart pulling stronger than never in her chest. She smiled to him and, cleaning her tears, she asked:

_And Marian?

_Well, she was the one that opened my eyes. – He said smiling. – She will be ok. I know she will.

Regina laughed and looked at him, she just couldn't believe he was there in her door, saying all that to her. Robin held her hand and pushed her to him, kissing that lips he missed for so long. She corresponded and hold him by the neck, putting him closer to her, feeling that happiness and protection that he gives to her.

They separated for a little without leaving the embrace and smiling to each other.

_Can I come back home? – He asked kissing her forehead.

_Always. – She answered going back into the house and closing the door.

Finally he was there, back in her arms, back to her. He lies by her side in the bed and kissed her passionate and he made love to her one more time, making her his, but this time, forever, and they never felt so right.


End file.
